1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding apparatus of an antenna apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holding apparatus which makes it possible to utilize an indoor type television antenna apparatus, which is utilized by being directly mounted on a television receiver, as an on-the-table television antenna apparatus when the holding apparatus holds the indoor type television antenna apparatus.
2. Background of the Invention
As an indoor type television antenna apparatus which is utilized by being directly mounted on a television receiver, an antenna apparatus as shown in FIG. 1 has generally been utilized.
Specifically, the indoor type television antenna apparatus shown in FIG. 1, which is utilized by being directly mounted on the television receiver, includes a substantially parallelepiped holding member 2 formed of a synthetic resin and a pair of rod antennas 1a, 1b with a predetermined length and capable of being extended and contracted. The pair of rod antennas 1a, 1b are rotatably engaged at respective one ends with the holding member 2 by screws 3 so as to form any angle between the antennas extending in the left and right directions relative to each other.
The holding member 2 has a mounting shaft 4 of a predetermined length projecting from the holding member 2 in a direction inverse to the side on which the pair of rod antennas 1a, 1b are provided. This mounting shaft 4 is formed into a substantial cylindrical shape having a slit 4a of a predetermined length cut from the free end side of the mounting shaft 4. The mounting shaft 4 also has an expanding portion 4b formed along an outer periphery of the free end portion thereof.
In FIG. 1, reference numeral 5 depicts a feeder line of which one end is connected to the pair of rod antennas 1aand 1b . The other end of the feeder line 5 is connected to a predetermined terminal of a television receiver 6 which will be described later on.
FIG. 2 shows the television receiver 6 on which the indoor type television antenna apparatus shown in FIG. 1 can be mounted. The television receiver 6 has at its predetermined portion, i.e., an upper portion of a rear portion thereof in the present example, an antenna mounting portion 7 which is integrally formed with a rear cabinet of the television receiver which is formed of a synthetic resin.
The antenna mounting portion 7 is formed to have a mounting hole 7a of a predetermined length and a predetermined diameter so that the mounting shaft 4 can be fitted thereto.
If the indoor type television antenna apparatus, as shown in FIG. 1, is mounted on the television receiver 6, as shown in FIG. 3, the mounting shaft 4 of the indoor type television antenna apparatus is inserted at its free end side into the antenna mounting hole 7a of the antenna mounting portion 7 to be fitted thereto. In this case, the slit 4a formed in the free end portion of the mounting shaft 4 enables the mounting shaft 4 to be inserted and fitted into the mounting hole 7a with ease.
In this case, the expanding portion 4b formed at the free end of the mounting shaft 4 serves as a stopper, which prevents the mounting shaft 4 from being easily disengaged from the antenna mounting hole 7a. Further, since the mounting shaft 4 is formed into a cylindrical shape, the indoor type television antenna apparatus can rotate with ease relative to the television receiver 6 in the direction shown by an arrow X of FIG. 3. Therefore, the pair of rod antennas 1a, 1b can be adjusted in their orientation and position with ease.
The indoor type television apparatus shown in FIG. 1 is arranged to stand by fitting its mounting shaft 4 into the antenna mounting hole 7a of the antenna mounting portion 7 provided on the television receiver 6. Therefore, this indoor type television antenna apparatus cannot stand by itself. For this reason, the indoor type television antenna apparatus cannot be placed seperate from the television receiver 6 and standing by itself.
Further, the indoor type television antenna apparatus cannot be mounted on a television receiver having no antenna mounting hole 7a.